1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction collar system, and, more particularly, to a device to expand the functionality of an animal correction collar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stimulation devices are used for the modification of the behavior of an animal. The stimulation device is often associated with a collar worn by the animal and is provided to improve the behavior of the animal. Some stimulation devices include twin electrodes that are positioned against the skin of an animal, which deliver an electrical stimulus to modify the behavior of the animal. The stimulus can also be in the form of a vibration, an audible noise or other sensory stimulation to gain the attention of the animal.
Stimulation devices have been developed for specific functions. For example, some stimulation collars respond to a boundary transmission system, which provides a stimulus to the animal as the animal approaches the boundary. This type of device is also understood to be a containment type system. In a containment type system the boundary is defined by a buried radio frequency transmitting wire that can be placed along a boundary of a property. A confinement system may produce an audible tone to warn the animal that it is approaching the boundary and that if the animal continues toward the boundary further stimulus is applied to the animal. In a similar fashion a transmitter may be positioned proximate to an area, such as a flower garden, with the system transmitting to the receiver worn by the animal, which again provides a warning and then a stimulus as the animal approaches the flower garden. This type of system is known as an avoidance system.
What is needed in the art is a system that can expand the functionality of a containment and/or avoidance type system.